Persona and Vampire
by Souji x Rise x Yukiko
Summary: Tatsuya thought his journey was over, thinking that the world no longer needs his help. He's half right, see what fate have in store for him as he is transferred to Yokai Academy along with Tsukune and see how his presence change history.
1. Chapter 1: The Transfer

Even though I should be continuing Tales of Dante, I haven't been able to think of a thing for a year now. I hope that I can continue it on, after rewriting every chapter of it. But for now, the disclaimer.

Midori: Riku Uchiha does not own, nor claim Rosario + Vampire, Persona, nor Devil Survivor.

If you are wondering why she added Devil Survivor, well... It's self explanatory.

And I like to say thanks to one of my friends to be the first to read and noticed some of my grammar mistakes. Thus, while I am visiting him from now on, he will beta read my fanfiction.

* * *

Screaming, all he can hear was screaming with laughter echoing around him. Flames everywhere, consuming everything within its reach in front front of his eyes. But he does not feel pain all over his body. Maybe he is just too numbed to feel them. He has no idea what is going on, no idea of how this has come to pass. Nor does he understand it. 'This isn't real, this got to be a nightmare!' "Run!" A voice called out, a female voice to be exact. Looking up, he witness a shine that had been set aflame. Banging emitted from the wooden door as someone attempted to escape. Suddenly he found his face being force against the stone floor, unable to pull his head up as if something is keeping it in place.

Letting out a gasp, a young teenage boy suddenly jump from his seat in cold sweat. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down, sitting back down to his seat. He already knew where he was, he had been asleep in a bus. Today he was being transferred from Seven Sister High School to the Youkai Academy as a Junior, a new start his family had told him. 'Why now?' The young teenager glanced around, just to make sure if he really was out of that nightmare. That nightmare only brought back painful memories, but he took a small comfort that his memories weren't sealed away.

"Are you feeling well, boy?" The mentioned boy turn his head toward the driver of the bus. Considering the two, there is another boy sitting at the other side of the bus, obviously looking at him in concern. So of course the bus driver is talking to him. To everyone else, they would had call him either strange or creepy. He wouldn't blame them if they did though, the visor of his cap shadows his eyes completely, yet they seem to shine out in the darkness. That voice of his was beyond creepy. But this isn't the first time he seen or heard anything out of the ordinary. Rumors becoming reality tops it all off so far.

"... Yeah..." He answered, with a slight nod. Looking over to his right, plopping his chin in the palm of his right hand as he stare off out the window. He watched the city buildings, the people, and the vehicles that the bus drove passed. Nothing have changed. No, Everything have changed. Not once, but twice. But he can't forget the past, nor would he allow himself to. The teen want to remember the sins he had committed in his past, as punishment for his inability to let go.

"Then that makes you, the Junior transferring over to Yokai Academy?" The bus driver questioned once more. Turns out that the boy was blocking everything out, and continue to do so as he continue to think. So in the end, the bus driver received nothing but silence. Letting out a sigh, he turn his attention on the road ahead as the bus enters a tunnel. Glancing at the review mirror above, he noticed the boy flinched, the boy's eyes narrow as he glance around him. 'So he can sense change in the energy, this one is special.' The bus driver smirk at the thought. 'These two boys are gonna make this year interesting.'

The tunnel was abnormally long, never ending as all the teen can see is darkness outside the bus. Besides that, no one else was driving by. The teen felt a sudden change of atmosphere, he isn't sure. Though he knows that part of him had alerted him of what happened. That they are no longer part of the human world. Once the bus exit the tunnel, the boy close his eyes to prevent himself from being blinded by the outside light. "We have arrived, boys." The driver announced. The teen open his eyes slowly, careful not to end up blind in the process. Blinking a few times as his eyes adjust to the light. Standing up as he sling his bag over his shoulder, holding it with his left hand as he slide his other hand in his school outfit's pocket. Walking down the steps, exiting the bus as the boy look at his surroundings. Surprised once he see the ocean in red, as well as the barren land along with a pumpkin jack o' lantern scarecrow. This place looks like those cheesy horror movies from the west that Lisa show him for the two to watch. He admitted that those were funny to watch.

"Wha-What the?" he heard a voice full of surprise yet creeping fear. Looking over his shoulder, the boy noticed the bus was gone as the other passenger step forward. The other male stretch, his bones popping into place from the stiffness. His brown hair was a bit messy, his eyes matching the color of his hair. His uniform was identical, if it wasn't for the fact it was slightly a different color, revealing he is not of the same class year. Seeing as he seems a little younger than the boy, the one behind him must be a freshman. The younger boy glance around, before laying his eyes on the older boy. "W-well since we both are going to the sa-same school... WAH!" Lightning struck in the background, before the school as shadows loom over it for a moment. After a few seconds, the boy calm himself down, even though it was by a little bit. "The name's Tsukune Aono, ma-may I ask what is yours?" The boy, Tsukune, gulped. It is clear to the older teen that Tsukune is surprised by the fact the boy is being calm in such an environment.

The teen watch Tsukune for a moment, giving a nod as he answer with his own name, not to be rude. "Tatsuya Suou."

The two remain quiet as they made their way to the school ground, as Tatsuya follow Tsukune. Tsukune had tried to strike a conversation with the other brunette only to fail several times before giving up. It seem that the junior only spoke in a few words, nothing more. Tatsuya noticed Tsukune making an obvious sigh, briefly rolling his head at the older boy's actions. The two heard rustling, like a bike but not at the same time. Tsukune flinched in fear, turning his head left to right in a rapid pace. Reaching forward, Tatsuya place his hand on Tsukune's shoulder. Though the younger boy responded by jumping ,almost letting out a scream if it wasn't for the older boy's hand clamped over his mouth. "Calm down, it's me, remember?" Tsukune nodded as Tatsuya was about to remove his hands. Yet, by instinct, he jumped back, pulling Tsukune along with him as a bike crashed down on the area they were in a second ago. The girl and the bike fly off, then crashing down into the ground as Tsukune close his eyes as Tatsuya watch on with disbelief.

"Ow..." A whimper was heard as the girl push herself up into a sitting position. The two were caught off guard both by the fact she come out unharmed, but also that face she is extremely beautiful. Even from here, Tatsuya can see how smooth and creamy her skin is. Tatsuya pull his hands away from Tsukune, shaking his head as he pull himself back into reality. And just in time to as the mysterious girl bow toward the two boys. "I'm sorry," she apologized before standing up straight. Several things have occurred, the most note worthy is when Moka, the girl after she introduced herself as the three became friends, had bit Tsukune after whispering she is a vampire. As well as the fact the wound on the neck had healed instantly. Though the two new friends were disappointed by the fact that Tatsuya is a upperclassman, meaning that they won't be in the same class.

Nothing eventful occurred on their walk, finally arrive at the front of the school as Tatsuya glance around as students pile in through the front gate. Though that is not why he is glancing around, it feels like someone is watching the two. Though not on Tatsuya mostly, but he know that someone's else were on him. It's hard not to notice this kind of things after being chased and attacked by demons nearly twenty hours everyday. I wonder if I can summon my Personas... Tatsuya wondered. According to Philemon, in this reality even more fewer people have the ability to have Personas, and out of those, nearly one out of six said users can use multiple Personas. Not to mention, he is not governing this reality, allowing his servant, Igor, to govern said reality.

Though he decided to try it out later, in hopes that he will survive this high school. True that even if he can't summon them, his Personas aiding his body will protect him for a while. "I guess we head to the assembly?" Tsukune ask, forcing Tatsuya out of his mental thought, Moka and the other boy nod in response as the three venture forth for their first year in Yokai Academy.

* * *

For those who do not know, Personas are inner selves of a person, at least in the third reality. The other two realities, the demons that are form from the sea of the wielder's subconscious are used to summon from within themselves, as well as giving the wielder the demon's strengths and weakness while not altering their outer appearance. Same goes for this reality as well.

The third reality is to try to explain some changes in Persona, since Persona 3. Due to the fact that each protagonist are the only ones that are able to change Persona now, instead of all the main characters. I hope I didn't make things any confusing to the readers. Tatsuya had experienced two realities (Persona 2: Innocent Sin and Eternal Punishment) already. Also to explain why Philemon doesn't make an appearance since lack of it starting from Persona 3. Granted I am still playing through Innocent Sin and haven't play Eternal Punishment yet, so bear with me on this.

A known fact on Tatsuya: He is pretty much on how he turns out in Innocent Sin, as he is the protagonist in that one instead of Eternal Punishment. (Even though he is one of the main characters, and the only one that is actually from the first Persona 2.), how the player make him to be from his/her decisions. But he doesn't turn evil though, he is still good just in a different way. Also, I am trying to make him seem like his first self, quiet and observe the situation, sometimes stepping in. Instead of his talkactive self during Eternal Punishment time, but still bears the responsiblity of having to save the world once in his second attempt, the first time in failure.


	2. Chapter 2: The truth

Tatsuya mentally groan, trying to keep himself from sleeping in class, glad he remembers about visiting the faculty office. Though he regretfully had to depart from Moka and Tsukune. Yet the three have agreed to meet at the roof during the lunch break today. As well as that Tatsuya learn about him and Tsukune being next-door neighbors back at the dorms. But Tatsuya soon found out that they have the same class as him. Suddenly the bell rings, signaling the end of class and the beginning of Lunch. Putting all his books in his suitcase, he stands from his seat and made his way out of the hall and directly toward the cafeteria, along with the majority of the students. _'I just hope that the food here are not bad…'_ He shake his head at that thought, not having his hopes up.

Tsukune met up with Tatsuya as the two teens arrived at the cafeteria early, hoping that they get their lunch for Moka before the room becomes a war-zone. Thankfully, for today, that hasn't occurred, yet. What the two do not know, is that human lunch isn't really accepted by the freshmen at all, and hardly do by the upper classmen. That doesn't mean that they will never eat them, as they will have to do so if they want to blend in with the humans in public. Either way, they quickly grab their lunch, Tatsuya grab a loaf of bread, with a bowl of rice and some chicken legs. Tsukune grab a loaf of bread and a bowl of rice as well. But except of chicken legs, he has taken some shrimps instead. The two wonders what Moka wanted, but considering she is a vampire, they took just a bowl of rice and some juice. And will allow their friend to suck Tatsuya's blood, well he wouldn't mind at all. Tsukune is still skeptical and reluctant about it all. Though the two didn't make it far till someone called out. "Tatsuya!"

The two stop as they saw Gin running toward him. Gin was in the same class that Tatsuya is in. Already he knows that the teenager is nothing but trouble. But he can also tell, that there is something inside of him, something nicer. But he won't let it cloud his judgment. "No Gin, I am not going to hook up with any girls, yet. And don't pull my friend into any trouble." Tatsuya threaten on the last sentence. Gin grins, hiding the fact he is slightly peeved over the fact he failed at the chance to pull either of the two into any trouble. "Fine, but you do not know what you are missing." With that, Gin walks off down the steps. Leaving the two behind.

The junior and the freshman walk up the steps. "So, what do you think of Moka, Tsukune?" Tatsuya questioned out of the blue. Which of course caused the asked boy to blush. "Well, I think she is cute, something... Why do I have to tell you anyway?!" Tsukune asked, flustered. Causing the older male to laugh in amusement.

Though he soon calm down, feeling the two are being followed. _Great, what we need. Trouble_. Tatsuya thought but he kept a calm face. Turning to Tsukune, he grins. "So. You ARE interested in Moka after all." Though personally, Tatsuya is interested in Moka as well. But something tells him that she is not meant for him. Looking forward, the two have arrived at the roof floor. Pushing open the door, they walk out to the roof. Closing the door, the junior turn to Tsukune as he hand over his lunch to the younger boy. "Take these stuff to Moka, and wait for me."

Tsukune look at Tatsuya in confusion. "Why?"

Tatsuya glare at Tsukune. "Don't worry about it, just go. Or Moka will wonder what's taking us so long." With nothing else to say, nor argue against. Tsukune walk off to the other side of the rooftops. Small bridges like hallway connect the bridges, and since Moka and Tsukune won't be able to see from their position, they won't see anything that might worry them, unless he takes too long. Personas, I most likely need you now, please answer my call. Pathetic, he cursed, knowing that he is relying on his Persona then his own. But then again, the Personas are part of him, what makes him... him. And besides, he is in a school full of monsters, so it makes sense he is dependent on them when the time comes.

Tsukune made his way to Moka, who look puzzled due to the lack of seeing Tatsuya with him. "Hi Tsukune-kun, uhm. Where is Tatsuya-san?" The young Vampire asked, concerned of one of her only two friends in this academy. "Tatsuya said that he need to do something. And that he said not to worry, he'll be here soon." Of course, that was a total lie. But of course, he thought was Tatsuya was about to say. And due to him being mostly silent till recently, he is giving him a benefit of a doubt. But none the less, that leaves the two a bit worried. "Hey Moka, what do you usually eat?"

As the two talk in the distant, Moka show that she felt a bit uncomfortable. And Tsukune automatically went to apologize before they continue on with their conversation.

When he move away from Tsukune, Tatsuya quickly climbs up to the top of the staircase building. And move back, thankfully for doing so, he didn't end up being jumped on by the two strangers that followed them. Before him was two students, obviously juniors like him. One was a girl who, when standing, would be five feet and three inches. Her bright pink hair flow back to the middle of her back. From Tatsuya's position, he can tell her breasts are a size D, causing him to blush only for a moment before regaining his composure. Looking over at the male, he can tell that he is tall. If he would have guess, he should be over six feet tall at least. His black hair, with red tips, was short, ending at the upper-section of his neck. "Wait, where is the second guy?" The male questioned, causing Tatsuya to become alarm.

"So, you two were the ones following us." Tatsuya spoke out to the two students, walking up to them. Giving them both an icy glare. "Why have you done so?"

"Hmm…? Oh, that... No real reason I suppose... Just a bit curious is all..." The male stood up and faced Tatsuya, unfazed by the glare. His "You two just felt a bit different you see...? More like... Humans?" The girl's moonlight yellow eyes widen in shock. "W-what?! How would humans get here...? Coby-kun...?" "Coby" shrugged. "That's what I wanted to find out..." He stretched. "How DID you two get here, if you don't mind...?"

_'Not even one day and we're already found out... Wait Tsukune's a human as well?'_ Tatsuya held back the surprise look, putting up a calm facade to conceal it. Though he is unfazed by the girl's shock. Though he is a bit cautious "That, I would like to know too. I am not sure about Tsukune..." He paused, looking toward the mentioned by, seeing him run by and in the door. "..." Looking back, he saw Moka running, a look of confusion on her face as she runs inside as well. Looking toward the two, he wonders if they will allow him to go after his friends and see what is wrong.

"I wonder what's up with them...?" Coby shrugged as he stood, proving that he is indeed over six feet tall.

The girl up soon after before saying, "Let's go... Aren't you curious what happened…?" Coby then jumped down as the girl looked back at Tatsuya. "Yeah, we can all talk later, let's make sure everything is alright..." She giggled, winked and jumped down too, waiting with Coby for the other kid to jump.

"We may be different, but we have hearts too kid!" Coby called up. "Come on, this is more important than stupid questions!" Tatsuya have to agree with that though. This is too important than answering questions. With that, Tatsuya jump down as he looks at the two students, giving them a nod. With that, the three entered the building and run down the stairs.

Tsukune, he felt hurt, betrayed. Thinking that he doesn't belong here. _'What about Tatsuya? Isn't he human...? After all, we both rode on the same bus... But Moka came from the human world too… But… He feels… Normal somehow, well more normal than anyone else here…_ With that thought, he came to a stop in the stairs, between the second and first floor, panting. "Tsukune?!" The boy mentioned look up to see Moka running down to him, she too out of breath. "Tsukune? What's wrong?" Tsukune saw the concern within Moka's face and eyes. "Moka... I'm... a... Whoa!"

"Moka... I'm... a..." Tatsuya heard Tsukune's voice. With that he jump off the steps, quickly moving down till he lands on the other fleet of stairs. Surprising both Tsukune and Moka. "Whoa!" Both Moka and Tsukune nearly jumped in shock and surprise. The two other students stop, right up the steps beside the three friends, watching them to be sure nothing goes wrong. Well by stop. Coby grabbed the collar of the girl's shirt, causing her to fall down and land on her butt with the thud.

"Ow... Coby-kun!" He held his laughter. "Sorry Ami..." Tatsuya heard as he looks toward Coby, he saw him looking down what appeared to be a chain around his wrist, which held a rosary… He mutters something that Tatsuya didn't hear, but Ami did as she looked up at him. "Huh…? The same...?"

Tsukune and Moka let out a breath of relief, glad that it was just Tatsuya. "What was going on that made you run away Tsukune?" The Junior questioned, Tsukune look at Moka. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he steeled himself. "Moka, I am a human..." Tatsuya froze at the confession. Running down, he look around to make sure no one in that floor has heard. Thankfully, it seems like no one has nor are around. Looking back, he noticed saw the other two there. He let out a sigh. Looking at Moka, he noticed that her face bore a look of shock and disbelief.

"Is... Is that true Tsukune-kun?" Tatsuya let out a breath of relief, glad that she didn't seem to lose her friendship with Tsukune. Tsukune nods, lowering his sights on the steps. Tatsuya walk up to the two. "Let's go back up, where no one will hear us..." The two nod but Moka look at Tatsuya. "Are you human too?" The young vampire asked. Which Tatsuya nod without hesitation. Tsukune look up before he flinched in surprise. "Uh! Uh!" Moka look up to see what got Tsukune so scared. Moka looks up, to see the girl and male looking at the three. The young vampire smiles as she runs up the two, as she bows before. "Hello, my name is Moka Akashiya."

As the five walk their way back to the roof to discuss some matters. The girl introduced herself as Ami Shikuri and the boy Cobalt Kigai. Suddenly, Tatsuya heard a purr from behind. Turning around shapely, he found nothing. _'But-'_ "Hey Tatsuya, what's wrong?" Turning around, the junior found the others looking at him strangely. "I thought I heard something, must be my imagination." With that, he walks on. Shortly being followed as the group arrived at the roof.

Cobalt and Ami sghed once they arrived back on the roof. Cobalt jumped back up on top of the stairwell roof and gazed out at the lake of blood. Ami followed him and tilted her head. "What chya looking at Coby-kun…?" At the sound of her voice, he shook his head and sighed. "Nothing... Just the lake..." Ami gazed out at it as well and shook her head. "What about it...?" Cobalt shrugged his shoulders, not bothering to answer her question.

Tatsuya, Tsukune, and Moka arrived at the rooftop. Tsukune and Moka sat on the benches while Tatsuya just stood there with his arms crossed. "So, what do you want to know?" Tatsuya asked Cobalt and Ami. Receiving curious looks from Moka and Tsukune.

At Tatsuya's question, Cobalt shook his head. "Oh, nothing much anymore... The main question has been answered... The only answer I can think of, about how you got here, is how the rest of us did... On the bus from the human world..." Tsukune unnoticeably flinch, well Cobalt noticed but didn't call out on it… Yet. Ami nodded. "That's how I met you, Coby-kun... On that bus!" Cobalt nodded. "Anyway, that question is irrelevant now anyway... So nothing more.... Do you have any questions for us...?"

* * *

Sorry for taking so long. But I needed one of my friends help with this. As well as introducing two of his characters, Cobalt and Ami.

Disclaimer: None of the characters I claim to own. Not even Cobalt and Ami.


End file.
